1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a dental implant assembly for attachment to a bone of a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dental implants of the type to which the instant invention pertains must transfer a large biting, or impact, force from a tooth-replicating device to the bone, and therefore, must be made of a strong material to resist brittle fracture when transferring these forces. Additionally, implants must be made of a biocompatible material in order to avoid rejection by the body. Generally, implants are made of titanium or other extremely expensive biocompatible alloys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,505, issued to one of the inventors herein on Sep. 21, 1999, discloses a dental implant assembly including an anchor being made entirely of titanium and extending into the bone. The anchor transfers biting forces from the tooth-replicating device to the bone.